Alice
|mission=y }} Profile Personal summary Alice has a kind and gentle personality. She is well-mannered and always seems self-restrained, however beneath that mature exterior remains a more innocent, hopeless romantic who dreams of white knights, adventures, and swooning princesses. A few years before the player arrived in Portia, a War left Alice and her younger brother, Jack, orphaned. Left as the sole caretaker for her brother and with no money, she and Jack fled and made the difficult journey to Portia. Upon arrival, they were greeted by the townsfolk with open arms and open hearts. Needing a way to support the both of them, she turned to the area she excelled at the most, growing flowers. She eventually set up her own Flower Shop on Main Street. Through her time spent as a Florist, Alice has developed a deep understanding of flowers and their meaning. She now dreams of visiting Highwind to study at its prestigious cultivation school. She is also an avid bookworm and amateur novelist who wishes for her writing to one day be featured in the local magazine. In order to try make ends meet, Alice takes very little time off and can nearly always be found in front her stall during the day, with the exception of attending church on Sundays to listen to Minister Lee's sermons. Physical appearance Alice has long, slightly messy brown hair with a straight cut fringe just covering her eyebrows. She has pinkish eyes behind her round metal-framed glasses that she never takes off. In all, Alice wears earthy and natural looking colors in keeping with her job and personality. She wears an asymmetric emerald green sweater over a white collard shirt and blue jeans, all of which are looking a little tired. Her deep green socks are visible due to a shorter cut leg on her trousers and she has blue and white trainers. She wears a pale plain brown overcoat with a beige inner lining. This no-frills coat provides no collar, lapels or even pockets. The one notable piece in her attire is the small Crystal Necklace worn under her collar but over her sweater. Her outfit is completed with the addition three white bows, one tied round her waist and two attached to the lower part of her sleeves. Related characters Alice's only family in Portia is her younger brother, Jack. Jack looks up to his sister and supports her work at her Flower Shop by helping her sell her flowers. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Jack| | |_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day she goes to her home, which is between The Round Table and her shop. Her home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. Monday-Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday-Saturday= |-| Sunday= Relationship is one of the potential bachelorettes that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to her with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, her relationship status changes to Girlfriend. After has become the player's girlfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to her with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, her relationship status changes to Wife. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :Gives gifts sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 20% discount when consuming in the store ;Lover :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store ;Wife + :Receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social Interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift *Alice feels neutral about Wildflowers, Caterpillar, Wood, Hardwood, Soil, Stone, and Sand, unlike most who dislike them *Alice feels neutral about Animal Feces, unlike most who hate it }} Desires }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Vegetarian and Salad *Dislikes Sweet Food |D1=N/A |L2=N/A |D2= |L3=N/A |D3= |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5= |L6=N/A |D6= |E1= feels neutral about Pumpkin Pie because it is both a Vegetarian food and a Sweet Food. }} Interact Relic trade |f1= }} Missions Secondary missions ; A Knight in Dusty Clothes :It seems like something's troubling Alice, see if there's anything you can do. :; A True Hero ::Alice is looking for some inspiration for her novel and needs your help. ; Care packages :Deliver care packages to Carol, Alice, and Oaks with Nora. ; Flower Shop Sign :Business at the Flower Shop has not been going well recently. Alice hopes you can help make a Flower Shop Sign for her to attract more customers. :; The Big Flower Sale ::Alice's garden had a good harvest. She wants you to help her promote the Flower Shop during a sales event. ; Flowers for Mother :Help Gust collect some Hibiscus Flowers. ; The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. Commerce commissions Trivia *Prior to Alpha 3.5, her development name was "Bamna". Gallery Alice-0.png ru:Элис Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelorettes